I Turn to You
by lao1993
Summary: I was once a normal little housewife. I was oblivious to my husband's lifestyle and I liked it that way. Everything was fine until the day he came home with his friend in a casket and his soul stolen by the devil.


" _ **I heard he's getting out today."**_

" _ **Yeah, well I heard that he went crazy and killed another inmate.**_

" _ **No, I heard that Opie's the only one that got killed but they had to lock him up because he was threatening everyone."**_

I let out a sigh as I tried to concentrate on the task I was doing before I overheard the croweaters conversation. The place was abuzz with the news that I had been dreading for the past 24 hours. The call came in around seven yesterday morning that Jax, Chibs, and Tig were to be released from custody and that a hearse would be delivering Opie's body back to Charming. The officer didn't even bother to explain what had happened to Opie, not even to Lyla once they were able to reach her. Their whole attitude toward the situation was very cold and disheartening. Opie and Jax had a friendship like no other. They were there for each other no matter what, especially after everything that happened with Donna. They were practically brothers and protected each other to the ends of the earth. If it wasn't for Donna and Opie, I would have never met Jax. I would probably be married to some Wall-Street banker type and living in the suburbs with a mini-van full of children like my parents wished for me. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would marry someone like Jackson Teller. As a teenager and young adult, the whole blond hair/green eyes combo never appealed to me. I was more into dark features such as brown hair and dark eyes. I had only dated guys that had those qualities but when I was introduced to Jax, all that went out the window and disappeared into the wind. Not to sound corny or anything, but he just swept me off my feet. He knew exactly what to say and when to say it. He could probably charm the pants off a fox if given the opportunity. We had known each other for less than a month before I agreed to marry him. We ran off to Vegas and got married in one of those cheesy wedding chapels and the rest is history.

"The hearse just pulled up." The prospect announced from the front entrance. "Jax and the guys are five minutes out." My eyes moved over to the TV screen that was positioned above the bar, seeing the black vehicle plain as day. My thoughts automatically went back to Lyla and the kids. Ellie and Kenny had already lost their mother in such a brutal way and now their father was gone as well. I couldn't imagine what Lyla was going through right now and I hope I never have too. I don't even know what I would do if I lost Jax. Besides Gemma and the guys, Jax was all that I had. My parents wanted nothing to do with me. Hell, I didn't even know where they lived. Once I told them that I was married to Jax they demanded that I never reached out to them ever again. Telling me that I was no longer their daughter and I was nothing but a common whore. Nice parents, right?!

"Has anyone heard from Lyla?" Gemma's voice broke through. Muttered answers filled the air but none of them consisted of yes answers. "Rat, why don't you go by the house and see if she's there." I watched as Rat nodded his head and quickly made his way out of the clubhouse. Phil and the others filed out of the room as well, making their way outside to bring the casket into the building. According to Gemma, the Church was the designated area where people could pay their respects to follow members. According to her, it all started when Jax's father was killed. "Why don't you go outside and greet your husband, I'm sure he'll like that." Gemma suggested with a warm smile. I could see that her heart was breaking as well. Opie was like a son to her and I'm sure she was just as broken as Jax and Lyla must have been.

I slowly made my way outside, my heels clicking along the pavement. The air was eerily still and the clouds were starting to roll in from the west. It was as if Mother Nature was in the grieving process as well. Within seconds of me being out there, the roar of motorcycles filled the air. My heart began to race as the sound got closer and closer. Even though he had only been gone for a few days, I missed him terribly. I wanted to be able to jump into his arms and kiss him all over but my thoughts kept going back to Lyla. She wasn't able to kiss and hug her husband anymore. Her last memory of Opie would be as he was carted off into the police van. I'm not sure of their last words together but that's all she would have left. Jax was coming home to me, which I was very grateful for but my main concern was for Lyla.

Within minutes of the first sounds of engines, Jax, Chibs, and Tig rode onto the lot as the prospects closed the gates behind them. I waited until the bikes were shut off before I made my way over to him. He instantly engulfed me into his arms, holding onto my small frame for dear life. I could feel as his lips ghosted over my neck as we just stood there embracing one another. "I'm so sorry." I whispered. He stayed silent as we held onto one another. I was the one who finally pulled apart. Just by looking into his eyes I knew that he was a broken soul. Before dealing Opie's death, Jax and the club were sinking further down the rabbit hole. It seemed that a day didn't go by that he wasn't either getting shot at or shooting someone. I would always try my best to ignore the fact that Jax was changing but I could finally see it. His eyes were still the same shade of green but there wasn't something missing. "Lyla here yet?" His voice was deep with sadness.

"No, Rat went to go get her." I replied. He stayed silent as he started leading us towards the clubhouse. Gemma met us halfway, giving her grieving son a hug. I allowed them to have a moment as I made my way back into the building. Most of SAMCRO and even those that just hung around filled the entire room, waiting for Jax and to also pay their respects to Opie. I stayed off to the side as Jax entered the room, talking to those in attendance. It was crazy to see just how influential my husband actually was. I had seen people treat Clay in the same manner but I never thought Jax would end up in Clay's position so soon. I guess I have Opie to thank for that.

"I'm gonna go change." Jax placed a kiss on my cheek, letting his hand linger on my stomach. Everyone in the room watched as he walked towards the back rooms. Once he was out of earshot, the whispers and wonders began as those around talked about how broken he acted. Maybe I wasn't the only one who thought he was slowly losing his mind. "Lyla's here." I heard one of the croweater announced. My attention shifted away from Jax and to Lyla. I quickly made my way outside only to be met with an even more broken soul. It was clear that she had been crying since she had found out. She looked tired and almost sickly. Her blonde hair was in waves and the black dress that she wore hung off her already tiny frame. Gemma was the first to greet her. She held onto her for quite some time before it was my turn. I couldn't help but tear up as I wrapped my arms around her. I could feel her tears bleed through my shirt but I continued to hold her. "Sophie, what am I gonna do?" She whispered in my ear. "I can't raise three kids on my own without Ope." I couldn't find the words to say. The only thing that I could think to tell her was that Jax and I would always be there to help her. It was the only thing that I knew to tell her. Jax and I would be there no matter what the circumstance. "Thank you." She pulled away, looking me right in the eyes. I gave her a small smile as I grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her into the clubhouse. Jax and the guys were crowded around Opie's casket as I let go of her hand so she could see her husband. I watched as the guys filed out of the room while Jax began to close the door behind them.

"How you doing sweetheart?" Bobby asked as his arm wrapped around my shoulder. All I could do was shrug my shoulders as I tried to keep my own composer together. I wanted to be strong for my husband and my friend but I was slowly losing my strength. "Not so good, Bobby." He nodded his head in agreeance as Jax stayed inside with Lyla. "Jax is gonna need you more than ever now. You're the only stable rock he has left in his life." I turned my head to look in his eyes. "He has us of course but you're the rock that he needs the most. You have something that not even Gemma and us guys can give him."

The only thing I feared was that I would longer be what he needed to get through the days…..


End file.
